


No Place Like It

by SpiritsFlame



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Domestic, M/M, basically just nerdy porn, between these two giant nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsFlame/pseuds/SpiritsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been living with Billy, sharing a house with him, for years. But this is different. This place is theirs. No guest bedrooms, no parents, no brothers (usually). Just them. Just Billy and Teddy, an apartment that barely holds their stuff, and a couch that needs christening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like It

“Acres of space, and it’s all ours!” Billy stands in the middle of the room and spins around.

“This apartment is 600 square feet. At most.” Teddy drops the cardboard box at his feet and Billy turns to admire the way that his t-shirt stretches across his chest. 

“Acres of space,” Billy repeats pointedly. Teddy rolls his eyes. 

“Sure, Billy. Hey, why don’t want we invite Tommy to live here too, since we have so much extra space.”

“Let’s not be hasty,” Billy says quickly, and Teddy stifles a grin.

“It would be rude of us not to include him,” Teddy continues, cocking his hip.

Billy moves towards him, drawn like gravity to Teddy’s easy smile and blue eyes. He likes the way that Teddy watches him, each measured step followed by Teddy’s careful gaze.

“But then, how would we christen this new couch?” he asks, putting both his hands on Teddy’s chest and leaning in for a slow kiss. He can still remember when every kiss felt desperate and eager, but now he can’t get enough of the ones that are a slow building fire.

Teddy’s hands find his hips, pulling Billy even closer, crushing Billy’s hands between them. Billy deepens it first, licking his slow way into Teddy’s mouth, stroking his tongue against Teddy’s until he feels Teddy’s hands tighten.

Then Billy pulls away, loving the way that Teddy follows him, just a little.

“But you’re right,” Billy says. “It really is selfish of us to keep all this space to ourselves.”

Teddy blinks, once, twice. Then his eyes narrow and Billy feels the swoop in his stomach, because he knows that look, the intent behind it. Then Teddy laughs, full-bodied and real, raising his hands in surrender. “Ok, alright. Bluff successfully called.”

Billy just smiles. “What do you mean?”

“Faker.” Teddy pulls him back into a kiss, and this one is more like the wild fire of the first year, allconsuming and fierce.

“Aw, gross! Can you not?” 

Billy and Teddy pull apart to see Tommy glaring at them over two cardboard boxes in his arms. Billy steals a glance at Teddy and Teddy meets his eyes, lips twitching. They begin to laugh together, stepping apart to try and catch their breath between chuckles.

“You two are fucking weird.” Tommy moves past them to put his boxes down on the counter. “Come help with the couch. Kate already called not-it, and I’m not going to get stuck with any of you snails.”

“Yeah, we better get on that,” Billy says with a sidelong glance at Teddy. “I have plans for that couch.” 

Teddy trips a little going through the door and Billy grins to himself.

\--

It takes awhile after all the pizza and beer has been consumed to get all of their friends out of the house, because America wanted another pizza, Kate really liked to mess with them, Noh-Varr doesn’t get them being subtle, and Tommy pretends not to get them being subtle because he’s a dick like that.

Finally Teddy just pushes them all out the door. “We’re going to have sex now, so don’t come back.” He shuts the door in their face while Billy laughs on the couch. Teddy locks the door and turns back to him. 

Their eyes lock for a long moment. Then Billy stretches out on the couch, putting his hands behind his head and cocking an eyebrow. “Well?” he asks, tilting his head back just enough to expose the long line of his throat.

Teddy’s eyes darken and he surges forward. “You’re a tease, Billy Kaplan.” He kneels down next to the couch and kisses him.

“Technically, I would be a tease if I did not intend to put out,” Billy says, slipping his hands down to rest on Teddy’s ass and squeezing. “And I fully intend to put out.”

Teddy groans softly and kisses him again, harder this time. Billy kisses back, using one hand to pull Teddy closer and keeping the other on his ass. 

Teddy runs his own hand up Billy’s arm to his chest, resting for a moment over his heart before sliding down to his hip, just brushing the skin in the gap between shirt and pants. He sweeps his thumb across it in small, maddening sweeps. 

“Alright, ok.” Billy pulls away with a gasp. “Shirts off, come on.” He tugs at the hem of Teddy’s shirt.

Teddy smirks at him. “Well, if you insist.” He spreads his hand wide on Billy’s hip and slowly drags his hand up. Billy goes still under him, head falling back against the couch as he tries to keep breathing. Teddy’s hand is broad and strong, sending up sparks everywhere he touches. 

“Come on,” Billy breathes, squirming. Teddy makes a pleased noise and ignores him, dragging his left hand up Billy’s other side. His fingers catch on the the rough scrape of Billy’s chest hair, slide over the dip of defined muscles, and he can’t resist leaning in to nuzzle at him.

Billy pushes at his head. “I must stink, come on.”

Teddy bites him, just below his rib cage. “Shut up, Billy.” He continues his slow slide up Billy’s chest, pushing Billy’s shirt up just ahead of his mouth until Billy is squirming under him. He takes on of Billy’s nipples into his mouth and sucks it. Billy arches up, grabbing at Teddy’s hair and pulling him closer.

“Wow, Billy, impatient much?” Teddy asks, voice muffled against Billy’s chest.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Billy shoves him away. “And take your shirt off.”

Teddy rocks back on his heels and strips off his shirt in one fluid motion. The muscles in his arms and chest ripple and Billy follows them with his eyes. 

“Come here,” he demands, making grabbing motions with his hands until Teddy leans into them. “No, no, up here, come on.” Billy shifts around to give Teddy enough room to climb on top of him, one leg on either side of his hips.

“This isn’t as big as your parents couch.” 

“It’s not as expensive as my parents couch.” Billy tilts his head back to give Teddy access to the skin under his ear. “New rule,” he says, breath catching around a moan as Teddy lavishes the spot with kisses and bites. “We don’t mention my parents in bed.”

“We’re on a couch,” Teddy murmurs, reaching down to palm Billy through his jeans. 

Billy surges up, pushing Teddy up and back until their positions are reversed, Teddy staring up at him through the fringe of his mussed hair.

“No mentioning my parents when your shirt is off then,” Billy says, and kisses him before he can reply. Teddy kisses back eagerly, and Billy moves so that he’s stretched out on top of him, flush together from knees to chest. 

He’s already hard, and when his groin jolts against Teddy’s, he can tell he’s not the only one. Billy manages to get one hand between them, thumbing open Teddy’s jeans enough to fit his hand inside. Teddy’s cock is thick and hard in his hand, and the noise he makes in response sends shivers down Billy’s spine.

“God, Billy,” Teddy gasps out of the kiss, head falling back as Billy strokes down in a slow, careful drag. The angle is awkward, and the teeth of Teddy’s jeans bites into his wrist but he doesn’t want to pull back. He wants the heavy weight of Teddy’s cock in his hand and Teddy’s eyes on his face forever. 

Billy jerks his hips down against Teddy’s thigh, grinding down on him as he twists his wrist around Teddy. 

“No, no,” Teddy pants out, and Billy freezes. 

“What?” he asks. Teddy’s hips twitch against his hand.

“I didn’t mean, don’t stop,” he whines, and Billy’s breath rushes out in a sigh. “I just, not like this.” Teddy twitches his leg up meaningfully, pressing it further into Billy’s groin until Billy groans and thrusts against him. 

“Oh, right.” Billy slides off. “Duh. I did say that we would christen the couch, didn’t I?”

Teddy pushes up on his elbows to watch as Billy disappears into the bathroom. “Where are you going?”

“Take your pants off!” Billy calls back, voice slightly muffled. 

“And they say romance is dead,” Teddy mutters, shuffling carefully out of his pants. When Billy still hasn’t come out, he folds them for lack of anything better to do and sets them aside.

“What are you doing?” he calls towards the bathroom. 

“Getting some stuff!” Billy calls back. 

Teddy puts his feet on the ground and thinks about what Billy could be looking for. He starts to stroke himself slowly, eyes on the bathroom door. There’s no intent behind it, it’s mostly just for show, but when Billy still doesn't come out, Teddy tilts his head back and lets out a long, lascivious moan.

He hears a thud from the bathroom and grins. 

“Teddy? What are you-” Billy’s head pops out from around the door frame and his mouth drops open, eyes going wide. “Oh.” He swallows. “Oh.”

“Did you find it?” Teddy asks, thumbing over the tip and smearing precome down his length.

“What?” Billy asks, eyes on the movement of Teddy’s fingers over his cock. Teddy shifts his hips up, canting into his hand. 

“What you were looking for? Did you find it?” 

Billy swallows again. “Not yet.”

“Better hurry.”

Billy disappears back into the bathroom, and even from his spot on the couch, Teddy can hear the frantic shuffle of things in the bathroom. He bites his lip against a grin. 

“I’m coming!” Billy yells, as the rustling continues.

“Me too!” Teddy replies, and he has to bite his fist to stop from laughing aloud at Billy’s indignant squawk. 

“Don’t you dare!” Billy comes skidding out of the bathroom, hair a mess and face flushed. Teddy raises an eyebrow at him from the couch and gives his cock another slow stroke.

“You lying bastard.” Billy strides forward, and his confidant, sensuous walk draws Teddy’s gaze down. Billy is hard, flushed against his stomach. “You’re going to pay for that,” Billy says, and he says it like a fact, all cool confidence in his tone as he drops to his knees next to Teddy. Teddy shivers.

“Hands off,” Billy commands, and Teddy raises his hands before he can even think about saying no. Billy’s lips twitch up into a smirk and he presses a quick kiss to Teddy’s lips. “Good. Don’t move.”

Teddy squirms as he watches Billy slick up his first three fingers with lube. Billy does it slowly, using his spare hand to stroke it over his fingers, so carefully that Teddy’s mouth is going dry just watching him.

“Ready?” Billy asks, sliding his fingers up between Teddy’s legs. 

“Should I turn over?” Teddy asks, pretending that his voice didn’t crack.

“No. This if the first time I’m going to fuck you in our apartment, and I want to see your face.”

Teddy shivers at the possessive way that Billy says our apartment, and spreads his legs further apart so that Billy can fit between them.

He gasps when Billy pushes in with two fingers, and Billy drops a quick kiss onto his thigh before he starts to move. The slow drag of Billy’s fingers inside of him is so good, Teddy can only tilt his head back and try to keep the moans behind his teeth as his toes curl into the carpet.

“I really love it when you make noise.” Billy thrusts his fingers in sharply, and Teddy arches up with a shout. “And we have our own apartment now.”

“You’re just going to keep saying it, aren’t you?” Teddy gasps out, voice strained. 

“Yep,” Billy says, popping the p and adds a third finger. Teddy groans out something that hardly sounds like English and squeezes his thighs in, squishing Billy between them.

“Hey!” Billy protests, laughing.

“Just fuck me already!” Teddy grits out. Billy’s fingers are pressed against his prostate and he already feels like he’s flying apart. His fingers feel heavy and when he glances down he can see that they’ve gone green and sharp.

Billy follows his gaze. “I swear, Teddy, if you put holes in this brand new, $300 couch, I will never fuck you on it again.” Belying his words, he takes Teddy’s hand and entwines it with his free one, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. Teddy sucks in breath and lets it out again, lets his hands sink back to human.

“Liar,” Teddy says when he can talk again. Billy presses his fingers in again, pushing hard against Teddy’s prostrate again and Teddy cries out.

“Probably, yes.” Billy grins. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Yes, good, do that,” Teddy gasps. He bites his lip as Billy pulls out, clenching around the empty space that Billy’s fingers left. Billy fumbles at his side, slick fingers sliding over smooth packaging.

“Is that a new brand?” Teddy asks, squinting at the unfamiliar box. 

“No. Well, I guess.” Billy wipes his hands on his thighs and Teddy is momentarily distracted at how the lube catches the light on Billy’s muscular legs.

Billy rolls his condom on carefully and grins at him. “I’ve been saving these for a special occasion.”

Teddy glances down at Billy’s dick skeptically. “I mean, it looks great Billy, but I don’t see how-”

The lights go out, so suddenly that Teddy jumps. Then a flash of blue catches his eyes, just fading from Billy’s eyes. 

“Billy, if you shorted out the electricity before we even got out first bill, I will-”

“Oh my god, Teddy, I did it on purpose, geez. I haven’t shorted out the electricity since I was like, 18.”

“And at your whisensed age of 21, you are far beyond such things.”

“Exactly,” Billy says loftily. “And that is so not the point.” He thrusts forward against Teddy’s leg, and Teddy glances down.

“Billy?”

“Yeah?”

“Is your dick glowing?”

The room is so dark that the even the minimal green illumination provided by, and Teddy can’t believe he is saying this, Billy’s dick, is noticeable. The light dims a bit when Teddy reaches out and wraps one hand around him.

“Yes,” Billy gasps out, thrusting forward into Teddy’s grip. “Yes it is.”

Teddy leans forward and kisses him. It takes a moment to find Billy’s mouth, but his hand on Billy’s cock is steady. “It’s kind of cool.”

“Yep,” Billy replies, breathless between their lips. “It’ll be like fucking you with a lightsabre.” 

There is a moment of perfect stillness. Then. “Oh my god, that it not what I meant!” Billy says, and even with the lights off, Teddy can perfectly picture the half panicked expression on Billy’s face. “I only meant, you know, in a glowing rod kind of- oh my god, please stop me.”

Teddy takes a gamble and reaches out. As he expected, Billy is flailing his hands out, and he catches them between his own. “It’s fine, B. I think it’s sexy. But, it would also be sexier if I could see your face.”

He sees Billy’s eyes flash blue before the light appears, but instead of the harsh light of their living room, there are golden orbs floating around their head.

“Good idea,” he says, pulling Billy into another kiss. “Now, fuck me with your majestic lightsabre.” 

Billy chuckles into his shoulder. “You’re such a fucking nerd.”

Teddy spreads his legs further apart. “Use the force, young Skywalker.”

“Does that make you Yoda?” Billy asks, and then makes another face. “You know, I’m going to shut up now.”

“Your attempts to cockblock yourself are truly impressive,” Teddy conceeds. “But it won’t work on me.”

“I like that in a man,” Billy says, lining himself up. He leans in for a kiss at the same time that he pushes in.

It’s all he can do not to thrust into the tight heat, hard and fast. Teddy has his head thrown back, mouth fallen open, and he is so beautiful like this that it almost hurts. He pulls out and pushes back in and Teddy is right there to meet him, pushing up off the couch. They both groan and Billy tilts forward to press his forehead to Teddy’s chest. He’s going to have the worst rugburn on his knees in the morning, but it’s worth it, so worth it to have Teddy with him, moaning into his hair and writhing on his cock.

“An elegant weapon,” he gasps out, thrust in at just the right angle to make Teddy moan, “for a more civilized age.”

Teddy shoves him, hard, but Billy just rolls with it, laughing. He thrusts in and sets up a rhythm, slow enough to wring stuttering groans from Teddy’s throat, muffling his own noises against Teddy’s chest. 

He drops his gaze to where he thrusts into Teddy, watching the absurd glow of the condom disappearing into Teddy’s ass, and somehow it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. 

“Billy, please, I need.” Teddy’s voice fades off into a low groan as Billy thrusts back in. His hands are clenching in the couch, getting bigger and then smaller as he fights for control. Billy can feel his own powers flicking in the base of his spine, collecting as heat behind his eyes.

He reaches out for Teddy’s cock, almost blind with pleasure. He only gets in two sure strokes before Teddy cries and comes between them. Billy fucks him through him, gentling his strokes until Teddy is wrung out and gasping. Then Teddy surges up and pulls Billy to him, practically devouring him in a kiss that feels like it will burn him from the inside out. Billy comes like that, not even knowing he was that close until he’s there.

Billy trembles through the aftershocks, letting Teddy pet his hair until he pulls out. 

“That was a hell of a christening,” Teddy says after a moment. 

“No complaints here,” Billy replies, tying off the condom carefully.

“It looks radioactive,” Teddy muses. 

“Shut the hell up,” Billy says affectionately as he throws it away. “And move over.” 

He curls up under Teddy’s arm. The couch is barely big enough to hold them. Hell, the apartment is barely big enough to hold them. But it’s theirs, just theirs, and it’s perfect.


End file.
